


Five Times Someone Found Out Clint Barton Had Superpowers (and One Time He Actually Felt Super)

by sevengiraffes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Steve/Tony, Community: avengerkink, Multi, Superpowers, it got kinda fluffy towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevengiraffes/pseuds/sevengiraffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He can’t remember the exact specifics of how he’d acquired the power, but when you’re an athletic enough, dirt poor, circus freak, experimentation isn’t the weirdest thing he could have been abducted for.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Clint Barton can do more than just shoot arrows. This is the story of how The Avengers discovered he was more super than any of them could have ever believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Someone Found Out Clint Barton Had Superpowers (and One Time He Actually Felt Super)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Avengerkink Round 8:
> 
>  
> 
> _So, I've seen a few fics which point out that (if you take Natasha's comic background as canon) Clint is the only 'normal' member of the team._
> 
>  
> 
> _But he isn't. See, when he was a kid/teenager or whatever, some group (HYDRA, U-foes, the Maggia, hell, have it be a rogue team of Stark Industries scientists if you want, be as vague or specific as you like) tried to replicate the super-soldier serum that created Captain America, and Clint was their test subject. It didn't work the way they wanted it to, but it did give him some bitchin' powers (what they are is up to author). Somehow, Clint has managed to keep this from SHIELD and his teammates. Until now._

5\. Clint finds out one spring morning a few months after he's joined SHIELD.

He wakes up floating two feet off his bed.

He's can’t remember the exact specifics of how he’d acquired the power, but when you’re an athletic enough, dirt poor, circus freak, experimentation isn’t the weirdest thing he could have been abducted for.

All he can remember is flashing lights, half-lit rooms and the pricking stings of a hundred jabbing needles. 

They locked him in a cell for months, watching and waiting. But when they finally give up, he’s back on the street again, nursing a hundred tiny scars.

 _Apparently_ it hadn’t worked.

He flies a few loops around the remote village he’s taking cover at, enjoying the way the air feels as it rushes through his hair.

Hadn’t worked my ass. 

\---  
4\. Bruce is the next to find out.

The powers come in useful every now and then but Clint chooses not to tell anyone, or show them off. Flying is awesome and so are the other perks, but he’d rather be a regular agent than a superhero.

Anyway, he’s never been one for costumes.

After the whole New York thing has blown over, Clint and Bruce get stranded in a forest during a remote op. One thing leads to another and the Other Guy decides to make an appearance.

Faced with big, strong and green Clint stands his ground, makes direct eye contact and tells him without words to calm down.

He does, and within moments the world is reunited with Dr Banner. Clothes-less, but in one piece

“What the hell just happened?” 

Clint shrugs and chucks him his duffle bag of clothes from the trunk of their broken down car.

“I… It- It was like someone dragged me back… like…” he’s fumbling for words as he pulls on his pants, “Barton. I heard your voice.”

“I have been told I have quite a lovely voice.”

“Clint. It was like you had control of the Other Guy. How is that even possible?”

“How is any of this even possible?” He grins, “Let me see if I can figure out where we are.” He readjusts his quiver, bends his knees slightly and shoots off into the treetops.

He wishes he could have seen Bruce’s face. 

\---  
3\. Clint blames Steve’s dirty, dirty thoughts for making him reveal his power to _another_ person.

Bruce had been sworn to secrecy, simple enough. The guy was good with secrets. He had asked to take some of Clint’s blood to try and figure out what exactly was happening with his body, but he refused.

He wasn’t a superhero.

It’s late one Sunday morning in Avenger tower when Steve knocks on his door, still dressed in his sweats, hair all tousled, a nervous expression splattered across his face.

Clint doesn’t like mornings, but he likes Steve, so he decides to let this one slide.

“Hey Clint.”

“Hey Steve.”

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, sure. You wanna sit down.” He waves his hand at the sofa while he turns on the kettle to make coffee.

He turns back. Steve’s still standing there, his hands twisting nervously.

“You know what… Just leave it.” He turns on his heel and starts to walk back to the door.

Clint’s buzzing with curiosity and before he knows the tendrils of his mind are leeching into Steve’s.

“You slept with Tony? In the kitchen? Firstly, congrats, because that is some kinky shit I’m detecting, and secondly, please tell me you cleaned up afterwards, I make my sandwiches on that counter.” 

Steve’s eyes look like they’re about to fall out of his head.

“Shit.” Clint closes his eyes for a few seconds and sighs, “Yeah… There’s something I should probably tell you.”

Once he gets over the initial shock, Steve’s actually quite understanding. 

He knows what it’s like to be injected with super.

\---  
2\. Thor finds out a few weeks later.

Clint should probably blame himself, but it’s not like he could have helped it.

Clapping him on the shoulders at six in the morning may seem like an “expression of affection and comradery” but don’t blame Clint when he turns invisible under your fingers.

Thor asks him if he was put under some sort of spell.

He just rolls his eyes, “Something like that.”

\---  
1\. Of course Tony ends up finding out.

Since moving into the tower he and Clint had struck up some sort of friendship, based around a mutual love of sarcasm, booze, explosions and general annoyance.

When he’s got free time and he can’t find Natasha, Clint enjoys hanging around the lab, watching Tony do science and teasing him about the whole Rogers thing. 

It’s a cold November afternoon Tony’s tinkering with something that has moving parts and lights (he probably can’t even tell you what it is) and Clint’s perched on the bench top, testing out the weight of some new blades Stark’s been working on made from a recently discovered alloy.

Suddenly there’s a loud bang from Tony’s end of the workshop and a large chunk of unidentified metal comes flying through the air straight at Clint’s face. He puts up a hand, trying in vain to protect his beautiful features.

A pulse shoots from his palm and the metal explodes in midair in a ball of fire.

Tony sprints across the room, his welding goggles perched in his head, a strange expression on his face.

“Yeah… about that…” 

Tony cracks a grin.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Hawkass. You’re not that mysterious. Steve told me a month ago.”

“That dirty-minded traitor.” 

\---  
0\. Clint’s not sure how he’s kept it from Natasha this long, but since everyone else has found out, and they’re all terrible at keeping secrets, he knew it was bound to come out sooner rather than later.

The Avengers are fighting something purple. None of them could tell you what it was, just that it was purple. Big, bent of world domination or some other bullcrap, and purple.

Hawkeye and the Black Widow stand on the top of the building. They’re in full gear, shooting bullets and arrows while the brains (Tony and Banner) try to disarm the world domination device on the street below and the brawn (Thor and Steve) help evacuate civilians from the office tower.

Everything’s almost about to wrap up neatly; they’ve got ten seconds left on the clock, but Banner’s figured out how to disarm it in five, there’s only a few civilians left to chaperone across the street and the purple guy’s got only one engine left on his flying air scooter. It’s the perfect climax of their hair-raising adventure.

Then a purple explosive hits the edge of the building and the ledge below Natasha’s feet crumbles away.

She starts to fall.

Without thinking, without even stopping to breathe, Clint raises a hand and blasts Mr Purple before diving off the building after her.

She’s cradled in his arms by the time they both gently land on the ground below.

“WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU START FLYING?” 

Clint smiles sheepishly and puts her upright on the pavement.

She turns to the rest of the group, “How are none of you at all surprised by this?”

“Tash,” Tony’s lifted the visor on his Iron Man suit, “I’m pretty sure we all already know.”

The rest of the gang nod in agreement.

Clint winces in pain as Natasha’s hand whacks across the back of his skull, “You told all of these clowns you could fly before me?” 

“In my defense I never wanted to tell anyone.” He rubs a hand across the back of his head checking that his crown is still in tact, “They all just sort of… found out.”

She rolls her eyes and turns to walk away, but he grabs her hand and pulls her back, “Your piano in your house in Russia.”

“What are you on about, Barton?”

“That was what you were thinking about this morning at breakfast.”

“So now your invading my personal thoughts as well?” 

“Yes. I fly, I read minds, I control minds, I turn invisible and I blast energy from my hands, but you know what my best skill is?”

“Never shutting up?”

“No. This.” He leans in and kisses her.

He’s never felt this super before.

“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook Barton.”


End file.
